Talk:Equalizers
Ok before anyone leaves a comment i just made this page and I still dont fully know how to work the Info box. Any tips on the use of the Info box would be most welcome!T42 (talk) 06:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ...sorry to be rude...but don't do the whole over 1000 marines thing...it's unoriginal. makes them seem like black Templar or space wolf wannabes, or some sort of low level and weak my chapter's better than yours unfitting of a chapter of space marines who are supposed to be fighting real wars (not glory hogging like the matt ward marines) it's probably alot more respectable to have a chapter with like only 628 guys who have proven themselves by ramming their strike cruisers into a chaos battleships and dying valiantly in victory, then going oh look i have a ton of guys cuz i never lose cuz i'm more awesome than Matt ward's fluff...this sight in general is bending the NCF border enough as it is by having soo many chapters that go over 1000 marines rule by a hundred or so marines (i think they outnumber the ones that are less) heck if they have good recruitment one of the best over a thousand marines bits i saw was that they went over by 20 marines due to a error on their part thinking the guys were dead only for them to turn up a century later. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 06:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I have a few points. Firstly, the Tyranids didn't come into our Galaxy until early 745.M41 (no near the 4th founding). Secondly you need to clear up the spelling of the article. I would suggest using this site: http://www.spellcheck.net/. Trulyrandom (talk) 23:27, May 26, 2013 (UTC) You know, there are a lot of similarities between the Equalizers and the Marines Baleful. Would you consider an alliance? 40kfan (talk) 20:58, October 2, 2013 (UTC) T your most recent changes need adjustment. 1) to become a Tech-Marine at all you must go to Mars, it's not so their Tech-Marines "know the rights" it's so their marines can become Tech-Marines at all, to get the blessings the modifications and the training. If you do not do so you are declared a Heretek. 2) like i said before in chat, a "radical Tech-Priest" is still a Heretek as to be a Heretek does not require faith in any way, you can still follow the Omnissiah and still be a Heretek. So either they are harboring Hereteks or they are housing Forge-world Exiles. Housing a Forge-world Exile is looked down upon and subjects you to scrutiny but it obviously is not nearly as bad as housing Hereteks who are Hereteks. 3) archoteck really...and you haven't written in battles with the Skitarii? despite how much i dislike the books i still point to the Soul Drinkers Omnibus, the AdMech kills SM for any archotech they can get away with. They litterally had the entire Soul Drinkers chapter declared Excomunicate Traitorus just so they could get their hands on a single lance. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 03:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) The Equalizers stuff is finished. Enjoy! 40kfan (talk) 23:20, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Here is another one of your requests: What are the Flames of Corona ? the paragraph isn't finished. Same with the Carriacore hunters Lord Thørn (talk) 16:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC)